Hlaalin Felanin (maquise)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Alchemist (favored) Level: 1 Experience: 308 Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Common, Elven, Draconic Deity: Sword-saints Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 15 +2 (07 pts) CON: 10 + (00 pts) (+4 temp) = 14 (+2) INT: 19 +4 (13 pts) (+2 Racial) WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 11 = + CON (02) + FC (01) (Alchemist) AC: 18 = + DEX (02) + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + temp. Nat (02) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +00 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 12 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +02 = (02) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +04 = (02) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +03 = (00) + WIS (01) + Misc (02) Iron Will Feat Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Bomb: Attack: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 00/x0, Range: 20 ft. Special: Splash, Total per day: 7 Special: PBS, +1 to hit and damage if within 30' Dagger(m): Attack: +01 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) + MW (01) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: none Dagger®: Attack: +03 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + MW (01) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10' Special: PBS, +1 to hit and damage if within 30' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 INT Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Alchemist Skilled: One extra feat, one extra skill rank Class Features Alchemist Armor/Weapons: Light Armor, Simple Weapons Alchemy (Su): Alchemists are not only masters of creating mundane alchemical substances such as alchemist’s fire and smokesticks, but also of fashioning magical potion like extracts in which they can store spell effects. In effect, an alchemist prepares his spells by mixing ingredients into a number of extracts, and then “casts” his spells by drinking the extract. When an alchemist creates an extract or bomb, he infuses the concoction with a tiny fraction of his own magical power—this enables the creation of powerful effects, but also binds the effects to the creator. When using Craft (alchemy) to create an alchemical item, an alchemist gains a competence bonus equal to his class level on the Craft (alchemy) check. In addition, an alchemist can use Craft (alchemy) to identify potions as if using detect magic. He must hold the potion for 1 round to make such a check. An alchemist can create three special types of magical items—extracts, bombs, and mutagens are transformative elixirs that the alchemist drinks to enhance his physical abilities—both of these are detailed in their own sections below. Extracts are the most varied of the three. In many ways, they behave like spells in potion form, and as such their effects can be dispelled by effects like dispel magic using the alchemist’s level as the caster level. Unlike potions, though, extracts can have powerful effects and duplicate spells that a potion normally could not. An alchemist can create only a certain number of extracts of each level per day. His base daily allotment of extracts is given on Table: Alchemist. In addition, he receives bonus extracts per day if he has a high Intelligence score, in the same way a wizard receives bonus spells per day. When an alchemist mixes an extract, he infuses the chemicals and reagents in the extract with magic siphoned from his own magical aura. An extract immediately becomes inert if it leaves the alchemist’s possession, reactivating as soon as it returns to his keeping—an alchemist cannot normally pass out his extracts for allies to use (but see the “infusion” discovery below). An extract, once created, remains potent for 1 day before becoming inert, so an alchemist must re-prepare his extracts every day. Mixing an extract takes 1 minute of work—most alchemists prepare many extracts at the start of the day or just before going on an adventure, but it’s not uncommon for an alchemist to keep some (or even all) of his daily extract slots open so that he can prepare extracts in the field as needed. Although the alchemist doesn’t actually cast spells, he does have a formulae list that determines what extracts he can create. An alchemist can utilize spell-trigger items if the spell appears on his formulae list, but not spell- completion items (unless he uses Use Magic Device to do so). An extract is “cast” by drinking it, as if imbibing a potion—the effects of an extract exactly duplicate the spell upon which its formula is based, save that the spell always affects only the drinking alchemist. The alchemist uses his level as the caster level to determine any effect based on caster level. Creating extracts consumes raw materials, but the cost of these materials is insignificant—comparable to the valueless material components of most spells. If a spell normally has a costly material component, that component is expended during the consumption of that particular extract. Extracts cannot be made from spells that have focus requirements (alchemist extracts that duplicate divine spells never have a divine focus requirement). An alchemist can prepare an extract of any formula he knows. To learn or use an extract, an alchemist must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the extract’s level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against an alchemist’s extract is 10 + the extract level + the alchemist’s Intelligence modifier. An alchemist may know any number of formulae. He stores his formulae in a special tome called a formula book. He must refer to this book whenever he prepares an extract but not when he consumes it. An alchemist begins play with two 1stlevel formulae of his choice, plus a number of additional forumlae equal to his Intelligence modifier. At each new alchemist level, he gains one new formula of any level that he can create. An alchemist can also add formulae to his book just like a wizard adds spells to his spellbook, using the same costs and time requirements. An alchemist can study a wizard’s spellbook to learn any formula that is equivalent to a spell the spellbook contains. A wizard, however, cannot learn spells from a formula book. An alchemist does not need to decipher arcane writings before copying them. Bomb (Su) In addition to magical extracts, alchemists are adept at swiftly mixing various volatile chemicals and infusing them with their magical reserves to create powerful bombs that they can hurl at their enemies. An alchemist can use a number of bombs each day equal to his class level + his Intelligence modifier. Bombs are unstable, and if not used in the round they are created, they degrade and become inert—their method of creation prevents large volumes of explosive material from being created and stored. In order to create a bomb, the alchemist must use a small vial containing an ounce of liquid catalyst—the alchemist can create this liquid catalyst from small amounts of chemicals from an alchemy lab, and these supplies can be readily refilled in the same manner as a spellcaster’s component pouch. Most alchemists create a number of catalyst vials at the start of the day equal to the total number of bombs they can create in that day—once created, a catalyst vial remains usable by the alchemist for years. Drawing the components of, creating, and throwing a bomb requires a standard action that provokes an attack of opportunity. Thrown bombs have a range of 20 feet and use the Throw Splash Weapon special attack. Bombs are considered weapons and can be selected using feats such as Point-Blank Shot and Weapon Focus. On a direct hit, an alchemist’s bomb inflicts 1d6 points of fire damage + additional damage equal to the alchemist’s Intelligence modifier. The damage of an alchemist’s bomb increases by 1d6 points at every odd-numbered alchemist level (this bonus damage is not multiplied on a critical hit or by using feats such as Vital Strike). Splash damage from an alchemist bomb is always equal to the bomb’s minimum damage (so if the bomb would deal 2d6+4 points of fire damage on a direct hit, its splash damage would be 6 points of fire damage). Those caught in the splash damage can attempt a Reflex save for half damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the alchemist’s level + the alchemist’s Intelligence modifier. Alchemists can learn new types of bombs as discoveries (see the Discovery ability) as they level up. An alchemist’s bomb, like an extract, becomes inert if used or carried by anyone else. Bonus Feat: Extra Bombs: +2 Bombs per day Mutagen (Su): At 1st level, an alchemist discovers how to create a mutagen that he can imbibe in order to heighten his physical prowess at the cost of his personality. It takes 1 hour to brew a dose of mutagen, and once brewed, it remains potent until used. An alchemist can only maintain one dose of mutagen at a time—if he brews a second dose, any existing mutagen becomes inert. As with an extract or bomb, a mutagen that is not in an alchemist’s possession becomes inert until an alchemist picks it up again. When an alchemist brews a mutagen, he selects one physical ability score—either Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution. It’s a standard action to drink a mutagen. Upon being imbibed, the mutagen causes the alchemist to grow bulkier and more bestial, granting him a +2 natural armor bonus and a +4 alchemical bonus to the selected ability score for 10 minutes per alchemist level. In addition, while the mutagen is in effect, the alchemist takes a –2 penalty to one of his mental ability scores. If the mutagen enhances his Strength, it applies a penalty to his Intelligence. If it enhances his Dexterity, it applies a penalty to his Wisdom. If it enhances his Constitution, it applies a penalty to his Charisma. A non-alchemist who drinks a mutagen must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 the alchemist’s level + the alchemist’s Intelligence modifier) or become nauseated for 1 hour—a non-alchemist can never gain the benefit of a mutagen, but an alchemist can gain the effects of another alchemist’s mutagen if he drinks it. (Although if the other alchemist creates a different mutagen, the effects of the “stolen” mutagen immediately cease.) The effects of a mutagen do not stack. Whenever an alchemist drinks a mutagen, the effects of any previous mutagen immediately end. Throw Anything (Ex): All alchemists gain the Throw Anything feat as a bonus feat at 1st level. An alchemist adds his Intelligence modifier to damage done with Throw Splash Weapon, including the splash damage if any. This bonus damage is already included in the bomb class feature. Feats Point Blank Shot(Level 1): You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Iron Will (Human): Gain a +2 bonus to Will Saves. Extra Bombs (Alchemist 1): +2 bombs/day (replaces Brew Potion feat) Throw Anything (Alchemist 1): add Int bonus to bomb damage Traits Rich Parents(Social) : 900 gold at start Dangerously Curious(Magic) : +1 to UMD checks Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 09 = (04) + INT (04)/Level; + human (01) (Alchemist) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 +1 0 +2 -3 +0 Appraise 08 +1 +3 +4 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb -3 0 0 0 -3 +0 Craft (Alchemy) 09 +1 +3 +4 +1(class) Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 03 +1 +3 +2 -3 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist -1 0 0 +2 -3 +0 Fly -1 0 0 +2 -3 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 +2 +0 Heal 01 0 0 +1 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 08 +1 +3 +4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 +4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 +4 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 +4 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 +4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 +4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 +4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 +4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 +4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 +4 +0 Linguistics 0 0 +4 +0 Perception 05 +1 +3 +1 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 +1 +0 Ride -1 0 0 +2 -3 +0 Sense Motive 01 0 0 +1 +0 Sleight of Hand 03 +1 +3 +2 -3 +0 Spellcraft 08 +1 +3 +4 +0 Stealth -1 0 0 +2 -3 +0 Survival 01 0 0 +1 +0 Swim -3 0 0 +0 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 04 +1 +3 -1 +1(trait) Formula List (Known) Level 01 Level 02 * Shield * * True Strike * Cure Light Wounds * Touch of the Sea * Bomber's Eye * Disguise Self Extracts (Prepared) Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Cure Light Wounds * Shield Current Mutagen: CON +2 Nat. Armor, +4 CON, -2 CHA Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb MW Chain Shirt 250 gp 25 lb MW Dagger 302 gp 01 lb Formula Book 00 gp 03 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb * 5x candles 05 cp * 5x tindertwigs 5 gp * black, red, and blue ink 40 gp * pen 1 sp * 100 sheets of parchment 20 gp * sealing wax 1 gp 01 lb * signet ring 5 gp * soap 5 sp 01 lb * steel mirror 10 gp .5 lb * magnifying glass 100 gp * bell 1 gp * hourglass 25 gp 1 lb * merchant's scale 2 gp 1 lb * Alchemist's Kit 25 gp 05 lb * sunrod 2 gp 01 lb * 5x vial 1 gp * Bedroll 1 sp 05 lb Total Weight: 46.5 lb encumbrance Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Finances PP: 00 GP: 108 SP: 2 CP: 5 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 5'11" Weight: 115 lb. Hair Color: Auburn Eye Color: Grey Skin Color: Pale Appearance: Thin and lanky, little body fat. His hair is unkempt, his clothes rarely neat. A variety of gear and glass vials adorn his figure. Demeanor: Quiet and apparently shy. He tends to avoid conversation and can stumble over himself when talking to someone he does not know. Background Born in a wealthy family, he was found to be a prodigy at an early age. Unfortunately, he was born in Rorn, and his father was hoping for a strong warrior for a son, instead of a weak scholar. His family sent him to a boarding school as soon as possible. While there, he showed consderable talent, but a fight with another student got him thrown out. Rather than returning home in disgrace, he decided to try and make it on his own. Adventure Log link=http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/305718-lpf-ryalls-estate.html XP Received: 0308 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (April 25, 2011) (GlassEye) level 1 *Approval (May 3, 2011) (HolyMan) level 1 Category:Approved Characters